A Transformação de Um Homem
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: Ele tem sua oportunidade como Mestre do Santuário, mas seu coração maléfico pode ser consertado? Editada. Reescrevendo. Em hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Olá personas que estão no meu core! Cheguei com mais uma. E essa foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi pro site e na primeira vez que escrevi consegui terminá-la. Veremos se terei o mesmo sucesso com ela sendo reescrita. Espero que gostem da nova "A Transformação de Um Homem". Eu odeio esse título mas nunca consegui pensar em algo melhor...**

* * *

**-m-m-m-m-m-m-**

Ouvia-se ao longe uma risada, uma risada não pouco conhecida, mas muito temida. Um jovem que apesar de ter apenas 15 anos já era líder, o cabeça de um Santuário, na Grécia. Muitos estavam sob seu comando desde pequeninos até anciãos e ninguém era capaz de contradizer suas ordens. Sua fama não era das melhores e sua identidade nunca foi oculta.

Seu nome, Kanon o irmão gêmeo do Cavaleiro Saga.

Seu coração era tomado por um sentimento de ódio e um desejo por poder tão fortes que não mediria esforços, daria o seu sangue para conseguir seu objetivo.

Por enquanto, ser o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena já estava de bom tamanho. Conseguiu eliminar o irmão que se opunha a seus planos, Aioros, que foi escolhido como novo Mestre e o próprio bebê Athena. O caminho parecia livre e se sentia muito satisfeito.

-Por favor! Permitam-me falar com o Grande Mestre Kanon! Deixe-me ter sua misericórdia!

Kanon visitava o vilarejo do Santuário, apenas como uma forma de exibicionismo e certo homem, de desespero, tinha o Mestre como sua ultima esperança.

-Quem se atreve a incomodar-me?

Dois soldados seguravam um homem cujo o desespero morava em seus olhos e levaram até o Mestre. Kanon usava sua máscara azul de Mestre, e ainda assim podia-se imaginar o olhar severo por trás daquilo.

-Mestre. Este homem ousa se aproximar e diz querer lhe falar com urgência!

-Hum. Hoje estou bondoso. Diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

Os soldados jogaram o homem ao chão e este caiu ajoelhado diante de Kanon com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mestre... por favor eu imploro. Tenha piedade da vida de minha esposa e do bebê. Ele está nascendo e tanto ele como minha mulher podem morrer! Ajude-me senhor...

-Foi só pra isso que me parou? Homem... vá embora enquanto eu ainda tenho paciência...

Virou as costas deixando o homem implorando ao vento, até que esse mesmo homem agiu sem pensar e segurou a aba da túnica que o Mestre vestia fazendo com que ele virasse repentinamente e desferisse um golpe fatal, eliminando de vez aquele homem.

_Já lhe dei minha misericórdia..._

-Retirem esse homem daqui...

Atordoado, um de seus soldados o indaga temendo sofrer algo em consequencia.

-Mestre... o que faremos quanto a esposa desse homem que está dando a luz?

-Elimine-os também...

Indignado e até surpreso com a maldade que havia no Mestre, o soldado procurou pelo vilarejo a casa de tal homem que não devia ser muito difícil de achar. Todos ali se conheciam e algumas perguntas o levariam até seu destino.

Chegou num a casa simples e humilde, passou a entender porque era tão desesperador para aquele casal. A esposa, com dores de parto, olhou aquele soldado e quis saber sobre o marido. Ele nada respondeu, apenas tentou transmitir-lhe segurança e se dispôs a ajudar.

Foi um parto difícil, demorado, suado. Pensava no que faria depois daquilo... se seguiria as ordens do Mestre ou... faria como o caçador da história da Branca de Neve.

Enfim a menina saiu chorando. Parecia bem, parecia normal. O soldado estava encantado com aquela nova vida em suas mãos. Era uma menina.

-Ei senhora! Veja! É sua filha!

Não havia notado, mas assim que a menina saiu a mãe nem podia mais vê-la. Inicio triste para uma vida que acabara de vir ao mundo.

Emocionado, o soldado olhava a criança e nada tinha coragem de fazer contra ela. Ela era tão pequena, tão frágil, tão delicada... parecia uma...

_Princesa! Uma princesa é o que você é, menina. E eu vou cuidar de você sempre... Sara!_

* * *

**Tentei fazer do primeiro capitulo, o Prólogo, que nunca lembro de escrever Prólogo la em cima e não vou escrever agora... o mais parecido possível com a primeira versão XD Mas melhorada eu acho. Deixem reviews =D~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lya Mizuno:** _Ai que triste, não quero deixar ninguém decepcionado I.I E é claro que a continuação também vai voltar melhorada... eu espero xD~ Mas esta terá de terminar antes, lógico. Juntos para sempre também era minha favorita! Eu chorava quando escrevia XD *baka* Bjo_

**Kurayy:** _^^ Como eu já disse acima, a continuação também virá, to ansiosa pra voltar a escrevê-la e chorar mais um bocado XD~ E vc gosta dos homão derretido? Eu tbb XDD Meus gemas ficam umas gracinhas hohoho =P E já vi que alg aqui gosta do Kamus u.o E vc não enche o saco moça! Amo suas reviews tb vio? Bjo_

**_-t-t-t-t-t-t-_**

O que houve naquele dia foi considerado um assunto morto a partir de então por ordens do Mestre. As testemunhas foram ameaçadas a trabalho forçado sob tortura se espalhassem ou sequer tocassem no assunto. Todos já sabiam que o Mestre era capaz de qualquer coisa por simplesmente tirarem sua paciência, mas aquele dia foi um tanto...

Perturbador... Mesmo depois de dezoito anos, Kanon se lembrava daquele dia como se fosse o dia anterior. Por piores que fossem seus crimes ele nunca se viu culpado de mandar matar um recém nascido! E isso nunca se repetiu.

Queria de uma vez por todas apagar isso da memória. Não tinha pena de matar ninguém, seja mulher, criança... por que teria dó daquele bebê? Trocou de roupa, vestindo uma túnica semelhante a que usava naquele dia e colocou novamente a máscara.

Resolveu visitar aquele lugar outra vez, mas desta vez, sozinho. Precisava respirar, acalmar a mente. Estava tudo tão bem... do seu ponto de vista seu domínio era perfeito. E daí que muitos sofriam violência e opressão? O importante era que todos os temiam e obedeciam...

Isso era o que ele acreditava...

-Sara! Abaixa esse som menina!

A bela jovem de cabelos castanhos, lisos, de uma aparência simples e não muito chamativa, dançava empolgada no meio da sala de sua casa igualmente simples e sem muito adorno. Apesar da autoridade do Mestre causar sofrimento, ela se considerava feliz e sempre disposta a lutar pelo bem estar de seu próximo. Odiava intensamente tudo o que era relacionado ao Santuário.

O som alto impedia Sara de ouvir a melhor amiga e companheira, aquela que também ajudava nas despesas da casa, berrar seu nome.

Sem escolha, a moça foi até o som e desligou, mas Sara estava tão feliz que continuou dançando e cantando.

-Sara, queridinha, dá pra me ouvir? Mais um pouco eu e Caiqui teremos que aprender linguagem de sinais!

-Ah sua chata como você reclama! O que você quer?

-Tenho um comunicado grave a fazer!

-Aconteceu algo com Caiqui ou alguém?

Foi então que Sara finalmente parou de dançar e olhou assustada a amiga.

-Não fique tranqüila! Só devo lhe informar que nosso Grande e Amado Mestre Kanon está nos visitando!

-Bah! Achei que fosse importante! Liga o som aê de novo!

-Mas é importante, Sara! Imagine se o Mestre passa por aqui e escuta esse som! Vai considerar uma falta de respeito e pode vir aqui arrancar o seu couro! E o meu também de quebra...

-Deixa de ser medrosa, Aysha!

-Não entendo como pode não ter medo dele! Sabe que ele faz o que diz quando promete acabar com alguém!

-Não importa quantos ele mate, Aysha... esse Mestre aí só vai conseguir que mais gente se vá contra ele e um dia... um dia havemos de ver Kanon derrotado! Tão derrotado e miserável quanto aqueles que sofreram e morreram em suas mãos! Não importa o quanto demore, esse dia vai chegar!

-E enquanto isso você vai ficar ensaiando passos de dança...

Sara já ia ligar novamente o som quando um sorriso cínico surgiu em seus lábios.

-Ai meu Deus! Eu morro de medo quando você faz essa cara!

-Caiqui ta dormindo?

-Sim, por quê?

-Vem comigo, não vamos demorar!

Puxou Aysha pelo braço e correndo foram até onde andava o Mestre. Era a primeira vez que Sara o via tão de perto e escondeu-se atrás de uma moita.

-Menina, o que pensa que vai fazer, eu to tremendo aqui, olha!

-Pega aquela pedra pra mim!

-O quê? Você não ta pensando em...

-Pega logo, mulher!

Aysha tremia de fato dos pés a cabeça. Só de pensar que Mestre Kanon estava ali, bem pertinho delas, já achava que sinônimo de "descanse em paz". Pegou a pedra e entregou a Sara, fechando os olhos e encolhendo-se em seguida.

Sara, com aquele mesmo sorriso cínico e desafiador levanta e joga a pedra contra o Mestre com toda força. Sua mira fora perfeita, acertando bem na cabeça do Mestre, que virou-se lentamente procurando quem havia feito aquilo.

Para o desespero de Aysha e também de todos os presentes que tremiam diante do Mestre, Sara permaneceu de pé, já com o rosto sério mas ainda desafiador direto nos olhos da máscara de Kanon.

Ele, que parecia calmo, olhou diretamente para ela por um momento. Parecia reparar-lhe em detalhes e em seguida olhou para baixo e abaixando-se pegou a pedra que lhe acertara, indo em direção à jovem.

-Foi você quem me acertou com essa pedra?

-Sim. Por que?

-Por que? Hum... Você sabe com quem está falando, mocinha?

-Com um homem vestido numa túnica e usando uma máscara porque deve ser tão feio ou porque não é homem o bastante pra mostrar a cara!

Kanon ficou surpreso com o que ouvira. Como poderia uma jovem como ela querer enfrentá-lo dessa forma?

-Sei que é o Mestre do Santuário de Athena, cargo que não deveria ser ocupado por alguém como você!

-Ousada, você! Mas creio que saiba pouco a meu respeito, pois se soubesse não diria isso!

-Vai me matar... Mestre?

Ela não parecia saber tão pouco assim e sua pergunta era evidência disso! Foi irônica ao chamá-lo de Mestre. Ele só podia reconhecer que suas palavras apesar de simples foram poderosas contra ele impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa.

-Por ora não... mas ainda nos veremos. A propósito... como se chama?

-Não te interessa!

-Até mais ver... "não te interessa"...

Virou-se e foi embora levando a pedra consigo. No meio do caminho jogou-a para trás acertando de volta na cabeça de Sara!

-Filho da mãe, imprestável!

-Sara! Você tá doida menina? Ele vai ficar na tua cola agora!

-Bom que fique mesmo... Nós apenas começamos a nossa... conversa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurayy:** _Nha a Sara não ta assim... "nova"... é a mesma com detalhes não explorados por assim dizer XD Mas se vc se refere a foto do profile aquele é o meu KanKan *o* Mas gostei da descrição da foto XD Será que consigo fazer vc chorar de novo? Espero que sim XD Amo essas coisas =P_

**Lya Mizuno:** _A Sara non eh rebelde... apenas luta por justiça do jeito dela XD E eu concordo com ela em tudo XD~ Inclusive do que ela ainda vai pensar do Kanon ahsuhaushaushausa E ja que gostou da pedrada do Kanon na Sara..._

_Kanon: eu vou fazer de novo xD~_

_Chanfle! o.o Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer... *balança as anteninhas de um lado pro outro*_

_Kanon: então?_

_Ué... vocês tem que dar trabalho um pro outro... um Mestre mal penando com a súdita XD~_

_Kanon: é assim que você me ama, Chapolina? u.u_

_Isso, isso, isso... *faz o dedinho do Chaves* =D_

_**-t-t-t-t-t-t-**_

-Eu sabia! Sabia que você ia ficar desse jeito, Sara! Te conheço melhor que ninguem e...

-AI! Chega Aysha!

-O que que foi que aconteceu?

O menino Caiqui ainda de chupeta na boca -era apaixonado pela mesma e não largava por nada- ficou sem entender por que Sara não estava conseguindo se concentrar na lição que tentava passar para ele e por que Aysha parecia tão mal humorada. Desde que voltaram, Aysha só reclamava e enchia Sara de broncas notando que a amiga não estava no seu normal depois de enfrentar o Mestre.

-Nada, Caiqui, não é coisa pra menino da sua idade entender...

-Por que?

-Por que não! Por que não!

-Por que trata assim o menino, Aysha? Ele não fez nada!

-Ah eu to nervosa!

-Foi você que ficou de cara com...

-Shh!

Aysha quase se desesperou quando ela quase solta o que aconteceu!

-Que foi agora?

-Quer que o menino fique traumatizado com esse assunto?

-Eu não tenho culpa se ele vive nesse meio!

-Você é quem ta colocando essas ideias na cabeça dele! Esse seu ódio é o culpado!

-E você quer que eu ame aquele cara?

Caiqui olhava de um lado para outro atento a conversa das duas sem saber o que fazer.

-Não precisa amar mas também não precisa ir de encontro com ele!

-Ora Aysha. Só se for muito acomodada pra aceitar o que esse homem faz com a gente...

-E a gente ta parecendo casal brigando...

Aysha e Sara param em silêncio diante da observação e em seguida começam a rir deixando o jovenzinho ainda mais confuso.

-Aysha, Aysha... o que ta acontecendo?

-Nada querido, nada... é bobagem. Agora se você tirar essa chupeta da boca eu deixo você brincar lá fora!

Aysha nem precisou terminar a frase. O menino arrancou a chupeta jogando a mesma para trás e saiu em disparada para chamar os amiguinhos pra brincar.

-Pra isso ele é esperto...

-Sara... conta...

-Um, dois, três, quatro...

Aysha a olhou com repreensão. Não era hora pra fazer graça.

-Sabe do que falo!

-Não mesmo!

-Por que você ficou assim depois do encontro com o Mestre Kanon?

-Ta... eu... vou confessar pra você...

Suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos jogando a tensão pra fora.

-Eu to com muito medo agora!

-Eu sabia!

-Eu gelei na hora que ele disse que nos veríamos de novo... Quem ele pensa que é? Não era pra ter dito aquilo!

-Ora, ele é o Mestre do Santuário e isso não tem um script mostrando o que ele deve dizer ou não... Eu vou ficar do teu lado amiga... mas não enfrente o Mestre outra vez.

-Se ele aparecer eu não vou abaixar a cabeça pra ele nem me curvar!

-Ai... você não aprende mesmo...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O Mestre entrava em sua sala bufando. Antes de chegar à mesma já havia arrancado a máscara e jogado longe bem como aquele elmo horroso. Sentou-se em seu trono e tentava esquecer o ocorrido e pior... o fato de nada ter conseguido fazer para calar aquela menina abusada.

-Querido Mestre... precisa de algo?

-Eu mandei que entrasse, Ariany? Quando eu preciso de algo eu peço!

-Sim senhor, me perdoe, por favor.

Ariany era a serva mais jovem do Santuário e muito bela também. Tinha apenas vinte anos, os cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Ao contrário de Sara, tinha uma beleza qu se destacava, era chamativa e diferente, enquanto que Sara era bela, mas tinha uma beleza simples. Ariany nutria uma paixão secreta pelo Mestre que nunca havia sequer notado o modo como ela o olhava e tratava. Nem mesmo percebia que ela o tratava com mais dedicação do que qualquer outro naquele lugar.

Sua mãe, Marisa, também era uma das servas, uma das mais antigas ali. Ja trabalhava no Santuário muito antes de Kanon ocupar aquele trono. As duas eram cúmplices uma da outra e visando o melhor para sua filha, Marisa dava a maior força para essa paixão da filha. Na verdade era uma obsessão sem tamanho que Ariany tinha pela beleza externa do Mestre, nem ligando pra sua real personalidade.

Marisa tinha o desejo de ver a filha como alguém grande e poderosa e se ela se casasse com o Mestre teria o status que tanto desejavam. Ser apenas uma simples serva era humilhante demais para sua filha a quem tanto amava.

-Ariany!

Ela já estava de saída quando o ouviu lhe chamar. Gostava quando ele chamava seu nome e de poder olhar aquele rosto tão bem feito, tão perfeito.

-Pois não, Grande Mestre.

-Prepare meu banho, bem quente. Preciso relaxar.

-Houve algum problema, meu senhor?

-Não é da sua conta, menina! Mandei preparar meu banho! É surda?

-Não senhor. Perdão mais uma vez, Mestre. Eu só fiquei preocupada.

-Não preciso da sua preocupação! Saia!

-Com licença, senhor...

Curvou-se e saiu imediatamente. Sabia que era perigoso contrariá-lo quando o que queria mesmo era conquistá-lo. Kanon aproveitou seu momento sozinho pra tentar se acalmar...

_Aquela garotinha me paga! Eu hei de fazê-la se arrepender de me enfrentar!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lya Mizuno:** _Para de babar no meu marido faiz favor! u.ú *ciumenta que dói* Ele gostou do apelido que ganhou. "O poderoso chefão" XD_

_Kanon: me sinto o próprio agora *-*_

_Não empolga muito não hein u.ú Mas tenho que concordar, Kanoso n eh um simples homem *Q* E Kanon, oq vai aprontar hein?_

_Kanon: *risada maldosa de Quico*_

_Que isso? o.o_

_Kanon: Convivência com vc faz isso xD_

_*O*_

**Mishelly 87: **_Olha quem veio acá! Fiquei mó feliz vio? ;D Kanon tb ^^ Pena que não viu a primeira versão, ia notar que estava meio tosca xD~ Até agora as maiores diferenças realmente significativas são nos acontecimentos, tudo ta diferente exceto no prólogo. O jeito que Sara e Kanon se encontraram a primeira vez e a personalidade da Sara que está mais corajosa xD Outra diferença significativa eh o Aioros. No prologo atual mostrou que ele foi morto por Kanon, na versão anterior Aioros foi muito importante pra estória. A aparição de Milo também mudou... enfim... acho que vc ia gostar mais dessa do que da outra xD~ Eu pelo menos to gostando mais dessa :p Bjos e obrigada!_

_**-t-t-t-t-t-t-**_

Kanon tentava relaxar em seu banho pensando no que podia fazer depois do que passou naquele vilarejo. Não tirava aquela jovem da cabeça por nada, era impossível esquecer aquela menina abusada, ousada e atrevida. Uma menina tão linda...

_Quanto mais eu demorar pior... Tenho que mostrar a essa menininha quem é realmente o Grande Mestre Kanon! E já sei o que fazer..._

Levantou-se e saiu de seu banho relaxante. A água escorria pelo corpo forte e bem definido. Chegara aos trinta com aparência de dezoito. Olhou-se no espelho nu. Ainda com a mesma energia e vigor, porém com mais experiência e habilidade. Na verdade, nunca se sentiu tão jovem e imaginava que não fosse mudar. Estava em sua melhor forma, e muito mais poderoso que antes. E ninguém, ninguém mesmo poderia se por de pé contra ele. E aquela garotinha haveria de reconhecer o Grande Mestre.

Vestiu-se. Embora gostasse de se admirar e pensar que estava bem melhor que qualquer jovem, escondeu o corpo em suas vestes e o rosto em sua máscara, voltando logo ao seu lugar, o trono do Mestre.

Chamando um dos soldados, falou baixo uma orientação ao mesmo que saiu as pressas da presença dele. Embora a máscara não permitisse ver, estava começando a ficar satisfeito antes mesmo de resolver o problema. Tinha por hábito cantar vitória antes da hora, isso especialmente quando percebeu que sempre vencia. Não demorou muito quando...

-Mestre Kanon... mandou me chamar?

O Cavaleiro usando sua armadura dourada curvou-se diante de seu Mestre respeitosamente. Imaginava que se o Mestre chama era algo de extrema importância. Mas ele não lembrava que aquilo que era importante para o Mestre talvez não fosse importante para ele.

-Milo de Escorpião. Tenho um trabalho pra você.

-A seus serviços Mestre.

-No vilarejo do Santuário há uma jovem de mais ou menos dezoito anos. Ela ousou me enfrentar! Quero que vá até lá e a traga até aqui.

-Mestre... eu pensei...

-Não tem que pensar nada, Milo! É uma ordem!

-Mas para buscar essa menina os soldados podem fazer isso tranquilamente! Por que chamar a mim, um cavaleiro de ouro pra essa tarefa?

-Por que eu escolhi você... algo contra, Cavaleiro?

-Na verdade sim, Mestre!

Kanon se levantou irritado. Quem aquele Cavaleiro pensava que era? Já não bastava a garota agora ele? Assim já era o cúmulo!

Estava pronto para feri-lo com um golpe quando o Cavaleiro se levantou e ficou na defensiva. Não queria, nem achava correto lutar contra seu Mestre, mas também não achava justo ser designado pra uma tarefa dessas.

O Mestre parou e o encarou. Pensando melhor não deveria levantar a mão contra seu Cavaleiro. Conhecia Milo, sua personalidade e seu poder e sabia que enfrentá-lo seria por tudo em risco mesmo se o vencesse.

Por sua vez, Milo imaginava que se o enfrentasse, e teria de fazê-lo se fosse atacado, seria o mesmo que ir contra Athena, mas seu orgulho estava acima desse detalhe.

-Milo... não estaria disposto a defender seu Mestre e esse Santuário com sua vida?

-Claro que sim, senhor.

-Pois então. Ainda há seres naquele vilarejo que insistem em me enfrentar e lutar contra o Santuário! O que acha que essas pessoas merecem?

Milo apenas fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Sabia bem qual era o jogo de Kanon pra convencê-lo a fazer o que não queria. Aquilo o perturbava profundamente.

-O senhor poderia ter acabado com isso num só golpe, Mestre! Ou será que ficou temeroso de uma garota?

Kanon quase bateu o pé de raiva. Era como se Milo e aquela menina tivessem o mesmo dom com as palavras: o de jogar as coisas na cara de tal forma que impeça o ofendido de agir.

-O que quer dizer, Milo?

-Nada, Mestre. Apenas acredito que naquele lugar ou em qualquer outro o Mestre não precisa de ninguém para resolver tais questões. Sei que o Mestre é misericordioso mas não perdoa aqueles que se voltam contra o Santuário.

Esperto. Infelizmente Milo era esperto o bastante para fazer a própria designação se voltar para aquele que o designou. Devolveu facilmente a responsabilidade ao Mestre sem precisar muito esforço. Isso não ficaria assim...

-Tem razão, Milo. É por isso que ordeno que vá buscar a jovem agora! O resto eu cuidarei pessoalmente.

Parcia que eles brincavam de batata quente! Milo pensou em sugerir que o próprio Mestre a buscasse afinal ele sabia quem ela era. Mas não. Decidiu entregar aquele confronto de palavras e sair como perdedor antes que o Santuário inteiro sofresse por sua causa. Milo apenas sorriu de canto, aquele sorriso cínico que somente ele sabia ter. Voltou a se curvar.

-Está bem, Mestre. Ao menos posso saber o nome da garota?

-Ela não disse... No máximo tem dezoito anos, cabelos lisos e castanhos, magra... e bela...

Este ultimo falou baixinho, mas não tão baixo a ponto de Milo não escutar. O Cavaleiro começa a entender melhor e sorri outra vez. O Mestre não queria exatamente puni-la, queria apenas conhecer melhor a dona de uma beleza simples e rara e ao mesmo tempo tão corajosa a ponto de enfrentá-lo.

-Muito bem, Mestre. Estou indo buscá-la agora mesmo.

-Ela pode não querer vir... Obrigue-a.

Milo não gosta da idéia e suspira.

-Sim, senhor... com licença.

Deixou Kanon só, e com isso ele tirou a máscara e deu um longo suspiro. Não que Milo não conhecesse seu rosto, todos conheciam. Mas acabou fazendo disso um hábito. Naquele momento queria por tudo tirar a menina da cabeça, mas agora que seria realmente impossível, pois em pouco tempo a veria novamente.

Ele só não imaginava que não estava absolutamente sozinho...

_O Mestre vai trazer uma garota do vilarejo para cá? Mas por quê? Isso não pode ficar assim, não pode!..._

* * *

**Falha nossa... obrigada Mishelly!**

**NÃO! Não resisto, não resisto e não resisto! Milo tem q ta na maioria das minhas fics. Ele se tornou quase tão prioridade nelas quanto Kanon XD~ Pra felicidade de Lya Mizuno ahusahusha Arrasa Miloso! **

**Milo: sei que sou irresistível *-***

**Bah, eh um metido isso sim!**

**Milo: ^^**

**Kanon: u.ú**

**Ih olha o ciumentoso XD Te amo Kan *Q* *morde***

**Kanon: AI! O.õ**

**ahsuaushaushuahsa ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mishelly 87:** _Não se afobe haha xD Leia uma depois a outra =P Sim eu amo muito esses dois x.x" Deu pra notar é? XD_

**Black Scorpio no Nyx: **_O que será que ela quis dizer? u.u Ta tão ruim assim? xD Ta bom os créditos pelo apelido "Miloso" vão pra ti, mas que eu ja usava eu usava mermu XD_

**Kalíope S. Black: **_Ele ainda não teve aulas de etiqueta xD Ou seria ele um ogro? O.õ Ah que ogro tudo de bom! *-*_

_**-t-t-t-t-t-t-**_

O vilarejo sabia como reagir à chegada do Mestre. Sabiam que se houvesse pânico seria pior pra eles. Então apenas se ajoelhavam perante ele completamente trêmulos e temerosos. Mestre Kanon poderia matar sem ver a quem, se houvesse ali algum sinal de desordem.

Essa regra de comportamento estranhamente não era válida na presença de um Cavaleiro em especial se fosse de Ouro. Por sorte, até aquele dia nunca apareceu um Cavaleiro trajado de sua armadura a mando do Mestre. Até aquele dia...

Os Cavaleiros até tinham liberdade de ir e vir mas poucos moradores dali sabiam exatamente quem eram eles, pois nunca apareciam de armadura nem se identificavam como Cavaleiros. Nem havia necessidade. Por isso eles só saberiam da presença de um deles se usassem armaduras.

E lá estava ele pisando pela primeira vez naquele vilarejo no dia após ser designado pelo Mestre. Primeira não, ja esteve lá anteriormente, talvez passeando, vai saber... O que importava é que o simples fato de colocar um pé naquele lugar provocou o caos no vilarejo. O lugar que estava cheio de feirantes e compradores ficou vazio de repente. Por poucos segundos ouviu-se gritos, correria, desespero que logo cessaram.

O Cavaleiro olhou para os lados. Sua missão não era tão simples. Encontrar uma garota que nem o nome sabia. Não se importou com o pânico, nem reparou bem naquilo, nem lhe incomodou. A vantagem era que agora poderia andar livremente e a desvantagem... bom... alguém teria coragem de abrir a porta a um Cavaleiro de Ouro enviado pelo Mestre Kanon?

Dificilmente. E ele sabia disso.

Dava razão a eles pra que fugissem. Todos ali diziam -e ele conhecia isso- que a presença de um Cavaleiro de Ouro era sinônimo de morte, pavor e destruição.

Estranhava isso. Não devia ser assim. Mestre Kanon começou isso. Afinal a presença de um Cavaleiro de Ouro deveria significar segurança, ordem, vida. Ele não queria destruir nada nem ferir ninguém. Às vezes ele se sentia confuso.

Os moradores olhavam escondidos os movimentos do cavaleiro e foi estranho vê-lo retribuir os carinhos de um gato que se esfregou em sua perna, ou de um cãozinho na rua, manso que tentou brincar com ele, e conseguiu. Parece até que ele conversou com os bichos por um momento.

Ora... o Mestre odiava qualquer forma de vida que não fosse a dele proprio e esse Cavaleiro se importava com os bichos?

Ele voltou a procurar. Sabia que era observado mas nem se importava. Retirou o elmo e passou a mão pelos cabelos suspirando. Estava intensamente quente aquele dia.

_Onde eu encontro essa moça?_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

-Sara, você reparou uma coisa?

-Silêncio Aysha! Caiqui ta quase dormindo!

-Sara! Me escuta. Aconteceu algo lá fora! De repente eu ouvi um som de pânico e agora ta um silêncio insuportável como se um assassino estivesse à solta!

-Nem fala essas coisas que eu sonhei que era perseguida por um assassino em série e nem tinha pra onde ir! Será que o Mestre voltou como prometeu?

-A presença do Mestre não causa essa reação. Sabe que ele exige que se curvem diante dele! Olhei lá fora e está um verdadeiro ermo!

-Isso indica uma coisa...

-O quê?

-Kanon não veio pessoalmente... mas mandou um de seus cavaleiros... e eu sei que me procura.

-Então ficamos bem escondidinhas aqui!

-Não Aysha... eu procurei essa situação... não posso ficar fugindo. Enquanto Kanon não tiver o que quer, que eu me ajoelhe e jure lealdade a ele, ele não vai me deixar em paz.

-Você não precisa enfrentar isso, Sara!

-Eu vou fazer o quê? Fugir? Não adianta. Sabe que esses cavaleiros tem uma coisa sei lá... eles encontram a gente não importa onde estejamos! E se isso está acontecendo, foi porque eu provoquei. E vou continuar lutando, Aysha! Não posso me acovardar!

-Amiga, pensa bem...

-Eu ja pensei... Eu não tenho como fugir, tenho que arcar com as consequências e não vou desistir. Eu vou lá fora encontrar esse Cavaleiro.

-Não, Sara!

Foi em vão tentar segurar. Sara saiu de cabeça erguida e cheia de coragem de sua casa para procurar esse tal Cavaleiro. Estava disposta a ficar perante o Mestre outra vez. Aysha, temendo pela amiga, por si mesma e pela criança, ficou na porta meio escondida, chorando e observando Sara caminhar a passos largos e apressados.

O Cavaleiro ali presente, Milo de Escorpião estranhou ver aquela jovem caminhar em sua direção após virar-se ouvindo seus passos. Depois de ver todos fugirem era uma grande suspresa aquela cena. Reparou bem na menina. Era bonita, jovem... e com as caracteristicas citadas pelo Mestre.

_Deve ser ela... ela é louca?_

Permaneceu sério e parado esperando que ela se aproximasse. Ela então parou diante dele, e baixinha como era provocou um sorriso cínico e discreto de Milo.

-O que foi? Não é a mim que está procurando?

-Creio que sim. Enfrentou o Mestre Kanon, ontem...

-E o farei de novo se preciso.

Corajosa e determinada. Não demonstrava pavor diante dele nem da ideia de ser procurada. Milo não deixou de ficar admirado com ela.

-E então... não vai me levar!

Ergueu os punhos de modo que se ele quisesse poderia amarrá-la. Era estranho vê-la se entregar àquela situação. Milo ficou tão surpreso que nem tinha reação.

_Agora entendo a ira do Mestre em relação a essa moça. Seria ira ou... admiração? Pois eu estou admirado..._

-Vamos...

Virou-se e começou a andar deixando-a solta.

-Não vai me amarrar ou prender?

-Pra que se você mesma está disposta a ir? E sabe que nesse caso não será necessário. Você não pode escapar de mim agora.

Reconhecendo as palavras de Milo, Sara cedeu e passou a segui-lo. É claro que estava preocupava com o que aconteceria. Mas não deixaria acontecer sem que lutasse de alguma forma por justiça. Aliás, era uma boa oportunidade de indagar a razão dos Cavaleiros também e sutilmente começou a puxar assunto com Milo.

-Você confia nesse Mestre, Cavaleiro?

-Claro que sim! Ele representa Atena e o que diz deve ser acatado. É uma autoridade importante e justa.

-Justa? Ora Cavaleiro... você está lá no meio e é completamente desinformado!

-O que está dizendo?

-Nunca ouviu falar que seu Mestre Kanon matou o irmão, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário e o proprio bebê Atena?

-Não diga besteiras! São boatos! Aquele bebê não era Atena e ele sabia disso.

-Isso justifica a morte de uma criança inocente? E o que quer que tenha acontecido no passado deste homem... acha que justifica tanta mortes apenas porque sua vontade imunda e cruel não era feita? Você Cavaleiro de Ouro diz lutar pelo amor e a justiça... mas onde eles estão que não os vejo? Uma pessoa que luta pelo amor e a justiça age com amor e justiça. Sinceramente nunca vi seu Mestre demonstrar nenhuma dessas qualidades.

Todos os argumentos de Milo se foram como que rolando ladeira a baixo e espalhados como caco de vidro. Sua mente, sua consciência o condenou. Viu lógica nas palavras daquela menina tão jovem e tão a parte do Santuário. Ele só não imaginava que ela poderia chegar ainda mais fundo.

-Creio eu que se vocês Cavaleiros apoiam o Mestre só pode haver duas razões. Ou vocês estão em completa ignorância sendo manipulados e controlados por ele, ou são fracos e covardes o bastante para não lutarem pelo que acreditam! Ah! E pode haver uma terceira razão sim... vocês podem ser exatamente como ele é... se assim for... esse Santuário vai abaixo em pouco tempo com a liderança desse Kanon e o apoio dos Cavaleiros.

Milo levou o comentário em base pessoal e ficou irado. Foi dificil se controlar diante das palavras diretas e corajosas da menina. De repente ele ficou cego diante de tudo aquilo que foi dito e sentiu seu orgulho ferido. Por pouco não levanta a mão contra ela, tamanha era sua raiva. Apenas a encarou com ódio.

-Sugiro que feche sua boca, jovem. Mestre Kanon tem toda a razão de querer satisfações de você. Terá de repetir a ele e retirar tudo o que disse perante ele!

-Nem... morta!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mishelly 87:** _Aguente sua ansiedade e continue lendo tudo, é assim que se faz memo xD ahsuahsuah_

**Lya Mizuno: **_Ahá! Tenho certeza que ela tem medo da morte, mas ela também sabe que eles não podem matá-la! Hahaha! ;D Fique tranqüila com seu escorpião... aliás você e eu sabemos que ela tem razão neah... ¬¬_

_**-t-t-t-t-t-t-**_

Absurdo! Um absurdo! Talvez não fosse a palavra que melhor poderia descrever aquele momento em que fora obrigado a ouvir as asneiras de Sara. Milo nunca se sentiu tão ofendido em sua vidinha medíocre. Mas ficou ansioso para ver como ela se sairia diante do Mestre.

Entrou na sala a passos largos e pesados, já levando a garota pelo braço tamanha era sua pressa. Até mesmo Kanon se assustou com o jeito afobado de Milo ao entrar, perante a ele.

Jogou, por assim dizer, a garota que caiu de joelhos diante do Mestre. Seu semblante era de fato muito, muito nervoso, tal como um cão raivoso. Sara, para não ficar de joelhos diante de Kanon, virou o corpo de lado apoiando as duas mãos sobre o chão.

-Mestre. Encontrei a menina. E o senhor estava absolutamente certo em exigir satisfações...

-Não quero ouvir nada, Milo!

-Mas Mestre... essa moça ofendeu a elite de Atena!

-Milo! Deixe-nos a sós agora!

O pobre ficou vermelho, quase tão vermelho quanto a cor escarlate que o identificava. Queria muito ver a cena entre os dois, talvez ate ver Sara recebendo um castigo ou repreensão. Mas não teve tal gostinho.

Saiu da presença do Mestre sem pressa. Sara não mudou sua posição e olhava para baixo, tentando manter-se determinada, não queria perder a coragem logo diante de tal situação.

Enfim, sobraram apenas eles... Kanon se dirigiu até ela e abaixou-se. Ainda usava sua máscara e seu elmo considerado ridículo pela menina. Tocou levemente seu queixo e levantou seu rosto. O olhar dela era sério, destemido e corajoso, carregado de raiva por aquele homem.

-Eu disse que nos veríamos outra vez, não disse? Mocinha...

Soltou-lhe o rosto de uma maneira brusca e levantou-se. Observou bem enquanto a rodeava. Ficava tão linda quando brava...

-Por que não mostra seu rosto, seu covarde? Tem tanto medo de encarar as pessoas?

-Quer mesmo que eu faça isso? Eu não estaria tão certo!

-Por quê? Acha que eu sairia correndo?

Ouviu-se uma risada por trás da máscara. Ele imaginava os pensamentos dela a seu respeito. Parou diante dela outra vez e esperou que ela se levantasse. Ficaram muito próximos, quase em contato. Ela olhava para cima para aquele rosto escondido atrás de uma máscara.

Considerava aquilo algo medonho, mas o encarava da mesma forma. Ele então levou as mãos à cabeça, retirando o elmo. Seus cabelos caíram soltos, azuis, perfeitamente cuidados. Apenas seus cabelos já a fizeram mudar sua expressão. De raiva, passou a se sentir impressionada e admirada. Sentia que ele olhava fixamente para ela e aquilo a intimidava.

Viu Kanon levar uma das mãos até a máscara e calmamente a retirou, revelando um rosto jovem, de beleza incomparável, superior a tudo que já tinha visto. Ficou sem fala, paralisada, com o coração acelerado quando olhou diretamente aqueles olhos azuis hipnotizantes.

-O que você tem, menina? Não está satisfeita? Agora conhece meu rosto como queria... Ainda sou covarde pra você?

Não era justo. Na verdade era óbvio. Kanon usou seu próprio rosto pra que ela se calasse! Sara desviou o olhar daquele rosto, daqueles olhos, tentou se concentrar.

-Por que me trouxe aqui, afinal?

-Quero saber se teria coragem de dizer a mim tudo o que disse a Milo. Pelo estado que ele ficou creio que você tenha o dom da palavra!

-Apenas disse a verdade!

-Que verdade é essa, senhorita? Será que sabe mais que eu?

Sara riu diante dele.

-Será que não sabe que eu como Mestre mereço e exijo respeito da sua parte e que deve se ajoelhar perante minha pessoa?

-Espere sentado, Kanon! Você não é Mestre de nada! E eu digo à sua pessoa o que disse àquele Cavaleiro: enquanto você estiver no comando e os cavaleiros todos lhe apoiando esse Santuário vai virar ruínas! Você não consegue liderar a si mesmo e quer comandar um exército de Cavaleiros que talvez por gosto, ou ingenuidade, ou até por não ter opção, fazem todas as suas vontades sem notar ou sem querer enxergar a verdade! Mas se eles não são capazes de ver e lutar, eu o farei?

Dessa vez fora Kanon quem deu uma boa risada debochada.

-E vai lutar contra mim de que maneira, menina? Pisando no meu pé?

-Que seja!

Aproveitou a distração de Kanon que ainda ria dela, Sara depositou o pé com toda força que tinha no pé de Kanon, que já não teve mais razões pra rir.

-Você é louca, garota? Perdeu a noção do perigo?

-Não, não perdi. O senhor é que fez todo esse lugar perder a noção de justiça!

-Você não sabe que uma andorinha só, não faz verão?

-Como assim?

-Pode tentar o quanto quiser menina. Você não é capaz de mudar nada nesse Santuário e não é capaz de me tirar deste trono! Não é capaz de fazer nada contra mim...

-Já pisei no seu pé! E é só o começo!

-Muito bem. Se quer guerrear... guerrearemos... do seu jeito, mas... com um toque do Mestre...

-Um toque do Mestre? E qual é? Matar-me?

-Se eu te matar agora não tem graça. Quero ver até onde você chega com esses... abusos! Soldados!

Elevou a voz ao chamar os soldados que ficavam ali fora de plantão. Isso fez Sara tremer por dentro, sem nem imaginar o que ele faria.

Dois dos homens se aproximaram curvando-se perante Kanon.

-Prendam essa garota...

-Onde quer prendê-la Mestre?

Indagou um dos soldados. Ambos rapidamente a seguraram pelos braços e Kanon deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-No porão. Há um porão nessa casa, um lugar secreto que somente vocês soldados conhecem. Quero que ela fique no completo escuro nos próximos dias, vivendo à base de pão seco e velho e água apenas duas vezes ao dia!

-Mas Mestre... isso é...

-Isso é o que, soldado? Eu decido o que fazer com prisioneiros! E essa menina há de ficar lá até que se disponha a me obedecer e parar de me questionar!

Kanon ficou bem perto dela olhando em seus olhos ao pronunciar tais palavras. Chegou a tocar de leve o rosto dela que voltou a olhá-lo com muito ódio.

Kanon não esperava, mas o ódio de Sara era tanto que ela cuspiu em sua face, dando a resposta em seguida.

-Vai esperando sentado, seu porco!

Kanon limpou o rosto e mudou seu semblante. Dessa vez ele ficou raivoso.

-Então há de morrer lá embaixo! Levem-na!

* * *

**Capítulo betado. Obrigada Black Scorpio no Nyx.**

**Espero que os proximos também sejam xD~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mishelly 87:** _Que dó moça! XD Não fique preocupada com a primeira versão! Esta está saindo "mais mió" xD Pelo menos eu, a sua querida autora, acho ;D Ainda bem que tenho o dom de parar na hora certa xD Eu amo fazer isso pra vc e outros do jeito que estão XD Beijos linda!_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Beta: _**_Black Scorpio no Nyx_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Quando em toda sua juventude podia imaginar passar por uma situação tão humilhante? Um porão. Um porão? Um lugar que costuma ser escuro, sujo e onde somente o Mestre e os soldados que a levaram sabiam onde era. Mas nenhum deles estava interessado em cuidar dela ali.

Começou a pensar que talvez Aysha estivesse certa, que devia ter ficado quieta, deixado o mestre pra lá... Mas não. Queria fazer justiça com as próprias mãos perante o poderoso Mestre do Santuário. Poderia chamar isso de burrice, mas preferiu chamar de revolta.

No fim, era tarde pra se arrepender e pensar que poderia estar em casa ouvindo música no ultimo volume atrapalhando o pequeno Caiqui dormir, ou jogando vídeo-game, ou quem sabe aprendendo uma receita nova na TV. Mas como já mencionado, era um pouco tarde...

_Agora que estou aqui jamais desistirei de infernizar a vida desse homem! Ele há de pagar pelos erros e pelo sangue inocente derramado nesta terra!_

De fato fora jogada de qualquer jeito, caindo num porão incompreensivelmente vazio. Pôde notar isso antes que fosse trancada lá dentro e perdesse toda a visão. Escuro absoluto e amedrontador. Fazia frio, muito frio e tinha um cheiro insuportável. Tanto que a embrulhava o estômago.

Caminhou dando passos lentos para trás levando as mãos para se guiar quando suas costas se depararam com a parede. Assustou-se com a parede gelada. Levou uma das mãos a apalpar a mesma quando se encostou a algo igualmente gelado, pegajoso e... nojento. O cheiro ruim parecia vir dali, pois estava mais forte.

Percebeu que o cheiro não era apenas de um lugar fechado, era muito pior. Sentiu alguma coisa andar pelo seu braço e assustada expulsou o suposto inseto de si. Estava começando a sentir nojo de si... Começando, não, visto que já podia até imaginar que coisa era aquela na qual havia encostado.

O mau cheiro era óbvio. Havia um corpo em decomposição e estava condenada a passar os próximos dias com ele! Como Kanon poderia ser tão cruel? Ela também morreria se continuasse na presença daquele corpo. Ao menos não o via, mas sentir lhe deu uma sensação de impureza, nojo, imundície. Aquilo lhe deixaria doente, causaria infecções...

Não tinha medo por ser um cadáver. Tinha medo de acabar como ele e por causa dele principalmente. Se morresse de fome ou sede, já seria de se esperar, mas não por causa de outro cadáver. Decidiu tentar ficar longe dali e caminhou em outro sentido. Chorava baixinho muito assustada quando tropeçou, mas evitando sair segurou-se em algo estranho. Apalpou novamente e seu coração gelou. Um esqueleto completo jazia ali e parecia ter um bom tempo. Afastou-se rapidamente.

Apesar de apavorada, entendeu o que Kanon intencionava. Ela devia morrer como eles, com toda crueldade, sendo esquecida e dada por desaparecida. Sentia-se sozinha e abandonada. Pôde descobrir que o Mestre era muito pior do que pensava. Afinal, poderia haver maneira pior de morrer? Notou que ali não havia entrada de ar, era absolutamente fechado. Era seu fim. Se tornaria mais um cadáver na coleção de Mestre Kanon. Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser chorar mais.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Milo voltou ao vilarejo sem armadura. Usava uma blusa de moletom com mangas compridas que tinha um capuz que usava pra evitar ser reconhecido. O que Sara lhe disse ficou gravado em sua mente, marcado como que por um ferro. O movimento ali havia voltado normalmente na feira, em pequenas lojas e outros estabelecimentos, bem como crianças brincavam sem preocupações.

Parecia tudo tão normal, tão bem. Aquele movimento e o barulho dos feirantes e das crianças lhe soava como algo agradável. A primeira vista não havia nada de errado, pensou até que fosse mais um exagero de alguém que não gostava do Grande Mestre. Mas ao reparar bem havia mesmo algo de errado.

Muitas crianças estavam desnutridas e visivelmente doentes. Suas brincadeiras não eram exatamente como brincadeiras de crianças, inocentes e divertidas como na sua época. Elas estavam violentas, intolerantes. Feirantes e clientes brigavam entre si pela mercadoria pois a maioria era de péssima qualidade e os semblantes das pessoas eram tristes e preocupados.

Milo sentiu o coração partir em ver as pessoas tão tristes e necessitadas. E no fundo nem queria saber o que realmente se passava nas mentes, nos corações e na vida daquelas pessoas que pareciam sofrer. É claro que sempre existem os otimistas que procuram viver normalmente e ser feliz apesar de tudo, mas essas pessoas, otimistas ou não precisavam mesmo de ajuda.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião sentiu vergonha da vida mansa e confortável que levava. Achava que era assim pra todos. As palavras de Sara martelaram ainda mais forte acusando sua consciência.

Milo sempre soube das vidas que o Mestre tirava. Pra ele tinha uma razão clara, mas começou a duvidar quando reparou em tudo o que acontecia ali.

Um soluço. Um barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Estava perto do local onde encontrou Sara e imaginou que ela morasse por ali e ouvindo o barulho de choro aproximou-se de uma casa, percebendo que o choro vinha de lá. Atentou seus ouvidos para saber o que acontecia e o fez discretamente.

-Tia Aysha... por que você tá chorando?

-Nada meu querido. Não se preocupe, está bem. Logo passa.

-Mas e a tia Sara? Cadê ela?

Milo percebeu estar no lugar certo. Ali era a morada de Sara, então escutou com ainda mais atenção.

-Caiqui... Sara precisou resolver problemas em outro lugar...

-Quando ela vai voltar?

-Não sei querido... não faço ideia... Mas já é hora de você ir pra cama...

Milo via tudo pela janela e teve pena da jovem Aysha. Quanto mais pensava, quanto mais via a situação daquelas pessoas, mais estava certo de que sempre esteve errado. As coisas não podiam permanecer daquela forma. Respirou fundo e decidiu agir. Começou por bater numa porta.

Aysha deixou Caiqui na cama e foi às pressas atender. Abrindo, ficou assustada, pois nunca viu aquele tipo de gente tão bem arrumado com roupa esporte na sua frente. O capuz ainda lhe tampava o rosto. Sua altura lhe chamou atenção e seu perfume era divino.

-Pois não?

Tentou limpar o rosto choroso com as mãos, mas nem podia disfarçar muito.

-É aqui que mora a jovem Sara?

-Sim, mas ela não está. O que o senhor deseja?

-Eu sei que ela não está...

Retirou o capuz revelando o brilho de seus cabelos azuis e seu rosto bem feito que esbanjava uma beleza máscula e rara. Ouviam dizer que o Mestre era jovem e muito belo, mas chegou a duvidar que a beleza do Mestre era semelhante a desse homem tão informal parado diante de si. Mesclando sua beleza com seu perfume, Aysha sentiu-se fora de si, sem palavras. Mas sabia que já tinha visto aquele rosto, de longe.

-Eu vim falar com você!

-Comigo?

-Será que posso entrar?

-Sim, claro. Desculpe não ter convidado! Mas... O que deseja falar comigo?

-É justamente sobre sua amiga Sara. Eu sei que ela não está, pois fui eu quem a levou daqui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't die! Meus queridos eu ainda vivo! Desculpem a demora!**

**Mishelly 87: **Controla a ansiedade aí menina! Sei que demoro mas eu chego XD Saudades menina!

**Angel Pink**: EEEEIII Você é mais sumida que eu! . Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que continue lendo amiga!

**Lya Mizuno**: Não fique de mal do Kanon i.i Ele... ele... é mau mesmo vai ¬¬ ahusahusahusha vamos ver no que vai dar essa historia... =/

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Beta: **_Sem beta no momento_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Vo-você? Você é um Cavaleiro? O Cavaleiro de Ouro que levou minha amiga? O que fez com ela? Responda já!

Aysha ficou com medo e ao mesmo tempo raivosa. Logo já batia no tórax do Cavaleiro diante de si e ele, tentando manter a calma, segurou-a pelos punhos com firmeza.

-Ei garota! Acalme-se e me deixe falar!

A firmeza em seu tom de voz e a seriedade em seu olhar a fizeram sossegar e ele a soltou ainda encarando-a. Suspirando começou a se explicar num tom de voz mais brando.

-Eu sou Milo. Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. Sim, eu levei sua amiga a mando do Grande Mestre Kanon. Eu não fiz nada com ela mas imagino o que o Mestre queira fazer ou já tenha feito. Estou aqui pra ajudar vocês mas também não quero me prejudicar!

-Nos ajudar? Que interesse os Cavaleiros de Ouro têm nisso?

-Os Cavaleiros de Ouro talvez não. Eu sim! Eu tive a oportunidade de ouvir o que Sara tem a dizer, o que pensa sobre o Santuário, os Cavaleiros e o Mestre. Eu vi sentido... eu vi o que o Mestre tem feito aqui e quero fazer algo por vocês mas...

-Mas?

-Eu quero manter minha posição como Cavaleiro. É muito perigoso, arriscado ir contra o Mestre, especialmente estando sozinho com tal disposição entre todos os dourados!

-Como vou saber se está falando a verdade?

-A única saída é confiar em mim! Pelo bem de Sara e da sua vila!

-Não é tão simples.

-Eu sei que não é, mas existe alternativa. Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda e da colaboração de Sara!

-O que o Mestre fez com ela?

-Poderia me acompanhar? Te conto no caminho.

-Não posso deixar Caiqui sozinho!

Milo suspirou profundamente. Estava desesperado, queria se corrigir, queria muito ajudar.

-Eu o protegerei com meu cosmo, mesmo à distância. Por favor Aysha, Sara ainda vive, mas não sei por quanto tempo!

Encarou-o desconfiada. Achava dificil crer no Cavaleiro que por toda a vida apoiou as maldades de seu Mestre. Mas não tinha como saber senão o acompanhasse.

-Está bem, mas estou de olho em você!

-Obrigado, srta Aysha! Não vai se arrepender! Mas terá que fazer tudo o que eu disser!

-Terei que te obedecer?

-Quer Sara viva e livre do Mestre? Eu sou o único dos Cavaleiros de Ouro disposto a desmascará-lo até agora e capaz de lhe ajudar dentro da décima terceira casa, o Salão do Mestre!

-Está bem, está bem! Vamos!

* * *

Kanon estava inquieto banhando-se. De onde estava tinha uma bela vista do céu estrelado, e tentava relaxar admirando o cenário da noite quente da Grécia. A água era morna e a jogava pelos ombros tentando alongar-se, mas parecia que nada funcionava. Escutava gritos que vinham de dentro de si e ninguém mais podia notar. Algo estava muito estranho. Queria acreditar que algo externo e desconhecido era a fonte de sua angustia mas não. Tais gritos ficavam mesmo entalados em sua garganta, presos em seu peito, sufocando seus pulmões e tornando até mesmo sua respiração mais dificil.

_Chega! Preciso me livrar disso! Não sei o que há comigo mas isso vai passar e rápido! Não posso ficar desse jeito se tudo está dando tão certo na minha vida!_

Levantou-se rapidamente e olhando para o outro lado podia ver um pouco da estátua de Athena, para a qual olhou raivoso!

-O que foi Athena? Está querendo me destruir agora? Eu fui muito mais esperto, você não tem mais como me derrubar, Athena! Está querendo que eu sofra pelas minhas ações? Nunca irá conseguir fazer com que eu mude de ideia e me arrependa! Eu sou o supremo deste Santuário, e não há quem me tire deste lugar!

Falou em alto e bom som correndo o risco de ser ouvido. Mas não estava nem aí pra isso mais. Sentia-se livre pra fazer o que quiser do Santuário de Athena! Saiu da banheira e andando completamente nu, molhando os corredores, sentia-se muito à vontade. Ali era área restrita, somente o Mestre andava por ali mesmo exceto quando ele mesmo chamava alguém, as criadas, para "serviços especiais".

Todas elas ficavam ansiosas para serem chamadas, e até discutiam por causa disso. Mas desta vez ele nem sequer lembrou delas, para a decepção geral da belas moças, exceto de Ariany, a única que ele não convidada de pirraça, mesmo sem saber da paixão que ela tinha por ele. Isso a deixava louca de ódio. Tudo por Kanon ter certa antipatia da jovem, apesar de achá-la bem útil.

Curiosamente, o porão onde Sara estava presa era caminho. Kanon acabou parando por ali e olhou com olhos firmes para o local. Nunca se interessou em saber como estavam seus prisioneiros, mas ali, naquele instante, seu coração pareceu crescer dentro de si deixando-o ainda mais sufocado.

Não resistiu e agaixando-se abriu discretamente o porão e mau cheiro que vinha de dentro era insuportável. Mesmo assim, procurou-a em meio a escuridão curioso pra saber como ela estava.

A luz externa ofuscou os olhos da jovem que ja não aguentava de tanto passar mal e vomitar lá dentro. Mesmo sem nada mais no estôgamo vomitava um líquido amarelo e ácido, o suco gástrico. Ao perceber o porão se abrindo, fez força suficiente para se arrastar e levar a mão para cima tentando implorar ajuda.

-Por favor... me tire daqui.

Sua voz era fraca já. Aquela situação apenas poderia acelerar sua morte. Ela mal abria os olhos mas viu a forma máscula, forte e bem definida do corpo nu de Kanon. O perfume dele era perceptível a ela, e era como um alívio em meio a cheiro de morte, cadáveres, mas perto do forte mau cheiro, o perfume de Kanon tornou-se fraco. Apesar de ver o corpo do Mestre como uma sombra, não o reconheceu, nem notou que ele estava completamente nu.

Kanon não fora afetado apenas pelo mau cheiro que lhe fez sentir a vontade de tomar outro banho, pois sentia-se contaminado. Mais do que isso, sua garganta deu um nó, o coração ficou menor e apertado, dolorido e sua mente acusava. Era deplorável. Sua mente lhe fazia se perguntar que besteira estava fazendo e seu coração malévolo ainda manchado por ganância parecia dividido entre o bem e o mal. Porém, o mal falava mais alto dentro de si de forma cruel, e assim fechou o porão novamente com raiva e força.

Estava incomodado, sem ar, um tanto desesperado e confuso. Saiu imediatamente dali e correu para o seu quarto tentando controlar emoções que não sabia o que era. Sua raiva era tamanha que praticamente destruiu todo o quarto jogando tudo ao chão, gritando de maneira a se livrar daquela sensação estranha e dolorosa! Todo o Santuário se preocupou naturalmente, mas ninguém tinha a coragem de averiguar o que acontecia.

Ouvindo os gritos de Kanon, Sara não entendia o que acontecia e ficou assustada. Mas de que adiantava saber do mundo lá fora? Ninguém a tiraria dali. Só precisava torcer para morrer logo e se livrar de tamanho sofrimento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sim é verdade, faz tempo. Se ainda existe leitor aqui peço desculpas e não pretendo justificar. Só quero dizer que apesar do tempo, não desisti.**

* * *

**Bella Lya: **_Bella? Own tinha que ser né flor? É muito bela sim u.u To com saudades =D~ Hahahaha, calma flor, ta querendo muito, Kanon desencanar assim tão rapidamente... ou será possivel? '-' Ariany é bunitinha sô... e porque do ciumes de Aysha, pobrezinha? xD_

**Mari Dagaz:** _Oba. Que bom que pode ler a primeira versão e veio acompanhar esta tambem. Espero que me desculpe pela demora mas não pretendo desistir tão cedo. Obrigada pelos elogios ^^_

* * *

-Há algo de errado com o Grande Mestre.

-Por Athena! Por que ele grita assim?

-Por que não vai lá verificar, Ariany? Quem sabe não possa ajudá-lo?

-Eu? Mas... mãe!

-Sim filha, você! Nosso Mestre deve estar precisando de ajuda...

-Deve ser culpa daquela mulher!

-Que mulher?

-Uma garota que mora na Vila. Soube que Mestre mandou Milo de Escorpião buscar essa menina para ele.

-E você está louca de ciúmes, certo?

-Mestre Kanon será meu, mãe! Eu vou até lá...

Destemida, Ariany talvez nem soubesse mas era capaz de tudo e qualquer coisa pra conseguir o amor do belo poderoso e querido Grande Mestre. E é bem provável que ele, com seus gritos desesperados precisasse de uma ajuda, um consolo especial que, segundo a propria, somente ela seria capaz de dar. Caminhou aos aposentos de Kanon certa de que obteria bons resultados. Visto que, quando ja estava em sua porta ele ainda gritava, ou chorava alto, achou que fosse melhor não bater nem chamar. Abriu a porta lenta e silenciosamente e logo viu seu desejado Mestre sentado em sua cama imensa, nu e até corcunda, chorando. Olhando para os lados podia ver o estrago que ele causou jogando toda decoração e todos os pertences aos ares.

Embora não entendesse nada do que via e a razão de um homem tão firme, forte como Mestre Kanon estar naquela situação, foi se aproximando lentamente dele, com o coração acelerado e descompassado. Se vendo proxima, subiu na cama ajoelhada e quando ia dirigir suas mãos às costas do Mestre ele se virou repentina e imediatamente e a segurou, levando a mão a seu pescoço a colocou deitada apertava-lhe o pescoço enforcando. Seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar eram de pura raiva e sua voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-M-mestre? E-eu fiquei preocupada com o senhor. Ouvi seu choro... seus gritos...

-E por isso sem ordens ou autorização invade meus aposentos como se fosse o seu próprio! Conhece bem as regras, Ariany. Só apareça na minha frente se for chamado! Especialmente criados!

-Mas senhor! Eu só queria ajudar!

-Não preciso de sua ajuda, muito menos sua! Há de sair deste quarto. Fingirei que nada aconteceu. Mas se ousar novamente, eu mesmo cuidarei em resolver o problema. Estamos entendidos?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Era a hora propícia. Não havia ninguém nos corredores, ainda assim cautela nunca era demais. Procurando ser o mais silencioso que podia, Milo guiava Aysha pelo Santuário. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro jamais era barrado pelos soldados, tinham livre acesso a todos os cantos, somente perante o Mestre que não entravam sem ser chamados. Exigências do próprio Kanon. Aproximando-se sozinho de um soldado indagou sem rodeios a respeito da mais nova prisioneira, e por confiança, Milo obteve a informação desejada. Aysha, protegida pelo Escorpião adentrou a Sala do Mestre e se dirigiram cuidadosamente ao tal porão onde Sara jazia presa. A essa hora ela talvez nem conseguia se manter acordada, mas desmaiada devido a situação que se encontrava. Ali, Milo e Aysha tomaram todos os cuidados pra não chamar a atenção.

-É aqui.

-Por Athena... não acredito que ele foi capaz de prendê-la aí.

-Vou abrir com cuidado. É melhor se afastar, o cheiro não é dos melhores.

-Como assim?

-Vários prisioneiros morrem aí dentro, asfixiados, desidratados, desnutridos ou...

-Ou?...

-Em contato com cadáveres em decomposição ou esqueletos de antigos presos..

-Meu Deus! Abre logo!

Usando sua força, Milo abriu o porão e um pouco de luz adentrou o local ao mesmo tempo que o cheiro de carniça saía. Sem se importar tanto com isso, Milo desceu rapidamente a fim de procurar a moça, tampando o rosto com a camisa, o que adiantava muito. Então a encontrando caída, e desmaiada como imaginava, segurou-a em seus braços e subiu, fechando o porão atrás de si ao deixá-la no chão.

-Sara, minha amiga!

E o que podiam fazer agora? Aysha se emocionou vendo a condição deplorável da amiga que havia absorvido em sua pele o mau cheiro.

-Ela vai ficar bem, Milo?

-Bom, ela precisa de um banho, ser alimentada, hidratada... Vai ficar bem sim. Vou leva-la à cozinha e lá a gente providencia...

-Mas e o banho? Ela precisa se limpar, não tem condição ficar desse jeito!

Antes que Milo pensasse em uma solução, uma voz masculina e forte os interrompe, fazendo tremer Aysha. Ele usava apenas uma calça molenton.

-Vocês não irão a lugar algum!

-Mestre Kanon!

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião fora rápido em se colocar diante de Aysha e Sara. Infelizmente ele foi descoberto e era a hora de enfrentar o verdadeiro inimigo.

-Milo... justo você está me traindo. O juiz do Santuário...

-Por ser o juiz do Santuário é que devia ter observado melhor a injustiça que estava cometendo. Não pode manter essa menina presa nessas condições! Eu a levarei para casa!

-Vai desacatar seu Mestre então? Não permitirei que me desobedeça, Milo. Ou terá de morrer!

-Então morrerei.

Kanon não esperava a firmeza de Milo. É certo que era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, porém até mesmo os dourados lhe temiam. Não conseguiu reagir diante disso, então ficou a encarar Milo com irritação. E pra que dar inicio ali a uma guerra entre eles que so os faria perder tempo? Aysha apenas observava temerosa. Só não ia embora porque não queria deixar Sara, e por medo. Ao mesmo tempo, Ariany observou tudo. Estava saindo do quarto de Kanon quando percebeu o que acontecia. Estava enciumada por Kanon manter essa menina ali e ficaria ainda mais.

-Está mesmo determinado a levá-la embora não é?

-Não posso deixar que ela morra aqui...

Kanon tentava pensar em uma solução. Olhou ao lado e viu Aysha encolhida, nem havia notado sua presença.

-Quem é ela?

-Amiga de Sara. Veio buscá-la.

Olhando para ela, causou-lhe muito medo. Aproximando-se uns três passos dirigiu-lhe a palavra de forma calma.

-Você volte pra sua casa!

-E-eu não posso ir sem Sara!

-Pode e vai! Sara é minha prisioneira e ninguém vai tirá-la daqui!

-Mas Mestre...

-Vá antes que eu mude de ideia e aconteça o pior!

-Aysha... vá pra casa. Eu cuidarei de tudo. Prometo.

-Proteja Sara, Milo!

Aproveitando a deixa e confiando em Milo, Aysha disparou e correu o máximo que podia, chorando preocupada e desesperada. Kanon tornou a encarar Milo.

-Então... vai proteger a menina?

-Irei sim senhor. E não deixarei que ela volte a este porão.

Kanon de certa forma se sentiu até aliviado com a atitude de Milo, e não sabia porque. Olhou bem para a desmaiada Sara e sentiu-se estranho novamente, não queria devolvê-la àquele lugar nojento e Milo o ajudou a disfarçar a preocupação com ela, que não sabia de onde vinha nem porque se importava.

-Está bem. Não a devolverei a este porão. Darei a ela uma cela...

-Mestre... não lhe faça mal. Ela é frágil. Eu irei poteger Sara e não posso aceitar que ela tenha tal tratamento.

-Ora essa! E que tratamento sugere a uma prisioneira? Ela ousou me enfrentar! Merecia a morte.

-Ela fez a coisa certa, o senhor esta destruindo o Santuário e a vila! Ela so queria justiça!

-Sabe o que acontece com quem questiona meu mandato?

-Dê um quarto a Sara, o melhor! Ela não ha de fugir, me assegurarei disso.

-Hum... então de certa forma me serve Cavaleiro.

-Não faço pelo senhor. Só que não sou burro de entre ir contra todos os demais Cavaleiros de Ouro que ainda acreditam no senhor. Ainda verão quem é... Com o tempo...


End file.
